Your Most Insane
by Pizzema1334
Summary: The voices will guide her, will try her, and be by her side. They relish in her beauty and fill her with pride. Nopony will use her, disregard, or abuse her, and any little mistake, may just make her break. And who else found themselves in trouble, when they carelessly broke her bubble, but Dashie, her sweet, lovable friend? (Yes, this is a poem.)


_Dear Diary,  
I come to thee  
with little to complain.  
The voices I dread within my head  
have left me quite insane.  
For these friendly voices  
decide all my choices.  
They've mold me and scold me,  
and often times told me  
I'm an powerful being,  
that nopony can destroy.  
I'm nopony's enemy, friend,  
and by far not a toy.  
I can't be broken or shattered  
and for that matter,  
nopony will deny it,  
or dare to try it.  
For that is a fact,  
that through time will remain.  
I must leave you, though,  
Adieu,  
your most insane._

Pinkie set down the pen  
and closed her dear book,  
when a faint, knocking sound  
caused her to turn and look.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Is anypony there?  
It's 3am, so you must've been dared.  
For everypony's asleep  
And nopony's out.  
You must be insane  
I know that with no doubt."

The knock came again,  
with a more aggressive tone.  
Was this pony crazy?  
Or maybe, she was alone.  
"Hello?" She called,  
with more volume and air.  
"Are you a prankster  
who'd been wrongfully dared?  
For a good laugh,  
I assure you won't get!  
I'm not in the mood  
for your stupid bullshit!"

Outside of her chamber  
was a giggling, young mare.  
Who remained quite unaware  
of her good friend's flattened hair.  
She was a young pegasus,  
Who's sleep was disturbed  
by a reoccurring nightmare  
she couldn't seem to purge.  
While flying at night,  
she passed by a small store.  
With the upstairs room lit,  
she examined to know more.  
Inside was her friend,  
in shadows writing.  
At the moment and time,  
a little prank seemed exciting.  
She knocked on the window,  
with a childish mind,  
but her friend had been annoyed  
in very little time.

Trying to compress her laughter,  
Rainbow took in a gasp.  
Knocked on the window again,  
and earned a storm of the mare's wrath.  
"Prankster or villain,  
or friend if you're there!  
You'd better leave,  
or you'll never forget this mare!  
Another tap on the window  
or even a breath,  
and you'll get an experience  
that you'll wish was death!"

Rainbow couldn't hold it,  
and she burst into shrill shrieks.  
Her laughter pierced through air and left Pinkie at anger's highest peak.  
For now she could hear  
not only the source of the sound,  
but where this late-night prankster  
was to be found.  
She opened the window  
and grabbed Dash by the ear.  
She dragged her inside  
and Dash's heart sunk to fear.  
Pinkie's blue eyes were  
glowing with hate,  
her hair was flat  
and her frown was agape.

"P-Pinkie!" She gasped.  
"Are you okay? You seem mad.  
I didn't mean to make you enraged,  
I promise that!"

Pinkie looked at her friend in pure disbelief.  
"If you weren't such a bitch,  
I may spare you from grief.  
But you knew I was angry,  
I shouted and swore!  
And now you have the nerve  
to tell me it was for fun,  
and nothing more?"

Rainbow looked at her friend  
with large, pleading eyes.  
She struggled from her grasp,  
which made Pinkie's anger rise.

"Let me go!" Dash demanded.  
"This isn't at all fair!  
It was only a prank,  
now let go of my ear!"

Pinkie giggled and smirked.  
"How funny you are,  
But the voices in my head  
said you won't get far.  
They told me to hold you,  
and keep a good grip.  
They said to give you a ride  
On a well-deserved trip!"

"Well-deserved trip…? "  
The pegasus swallowed.  
The increasing pit of fear  
made her insides turn hallow.

The pink pony gripped her ear harder  
and leaned down to speak.  
"A well-deserved trip,  
I'd say at the least.  
You're an overrated  
bitch, who'd better not speak.  
I promise, our trip won't last more than an hour.  
Don't dour in self-pitty,  
you'll make it through, surely.  
You're a tough little girl,  
so I won't let this end early."

Rainbow struggled further and let out an "owe!"  
She didn't know what was happening,  
But she wanted anyway out.  
She struggled and wiggled  
and let out a grunt.

"You're so cute,  
but it's too bad you're a cunt."

With not another moment of waiting,  
Pinkie grabbed her nearby lamp  
and firmly hit the head  
of the athletic champ.

Dash awoke with a blink  
and a throb in her head.  
She looked around Pinkie's  
room with caution and dread.  
Her hooves were tied up,  
to the posts of the bed.  
Dash's gaze met the pink pony's.  
Her breathing raced and she said:  
"P-Pinkie…. What's happening?  
I can't move an inch!"  
The pegasus' eyes watered  
and she suddenly flinched  
as her pink eyes widened on  
the object before her.  
Pinkie simply smiled  
and Dash tried to implore.  
"P-pinkie… What's that?  
P-put it down p-please…  
That's knife too dangerous!  
It could hurt me with ease!"

"Awe, Silly Billy!"  
She laughed with a snort.  
"It's not like I got a knife  
for joy and comfort."

With that, she held  
the shiny metal to the light.  
The silver surface twinkled  
and stood out in the night.

"Just a few strokes with this,  
and we can move on!  
At the rate we're going  
this'll be over by dawn!"

Rainbow's heart raced more,  
but her heart was then calm.  
"J-just a few cuts?  
And it'll be over by dawn?"

Pinkie nodded her head  
and smiled with a nod.  
"Just a few cuts,  
then things will get odd.  
I'll rip off your limbs  
and you'll be crying to God.  
I'll slice you and dice you,  
and I'll happily kill.  
You'll be bleeding and hurting!  
Imagine the thrill!"

Rainbow's pupil's shot small  
and her mouth was agape.  
What had possessed her  
and filled her with hate?

"Pinkie!" she implored.  
"D-don't kill me!  
The thought doesn't thrill me,  
that feeling isn't shared!  
Honestly, now, I'm a little bit scared…  
Pinkie, please… I thought that you cared."

The earth pony looked down  
and for a moment frowned.  
"Oh, Dashie, don't worry,  
I don't need your consent!  
This is a new way of pranking,  
and the rules have been bent!  
You prank me, you die.  
It's a simple as that. Now let's get started before The Cakes come back!"

Rainbow didn't argue.  
What could she say?  
She was going to die,  
and she could do nothing but pray.  
Her body shook madly  
as the knife made its first trail.  
It went from her neck,  
to her face that was now pale.  
She let out a cry  
and tried to hold back the tears.  
Had Pinkie hated her genuinely  
for all these years?  
The next cut was as across her left cheek,  
and proved contain the same levels of pain.  
Rainbow squealed and cried  
and burst out the name:  
"Pinkie! Stop! It hurts!  
I can't take it!"

"Oh, Dashie, it only gets worse,  
and I'm sure you will make it!"

With two sour cuts,  
Rainbow bit her lips.  
That's when the pink pony grabbed  
a much worse instrument.  
A spiral screw  
with a rusty outline.

"With this baby,  
I'll be sure to take my time!"

Dashie froze as the  
tool arose to her thighs.  
She clenched her teeth  
but the sharp point opened her eyes.  
It twisted into her side  
and made her shriek in pain.  
She held back salty tears  
and once again screamed the name:  
"PINKIE!"

Dash was ignored  
as the tool twisted deep into her bone.  
She let out a cry and  
Pinkie spoke in a teasing tone:  
"Oh, poor little Dashie,  
I thought she was brave.  
Now she's a wet sobbing, mess,  
and death's never been craved.  
You're spineless and stupid,  
everypony agrees.  
You're really just an immature foal,  
and that's coming from me."

She twisted another screw  
inter her side.  
At this point, Dash gave up,  
and lost all her pride.

Pinkie smiled at the pegasus' state.  
Her sides were bleeding,  
along with her face.  
She grinned and asked:  
"Dash, I know this is hard,  
But we can't give up;  
we've gotten this far.  
But since you've been good,  
you can choose the next thing;  
What will I take, your leg or your wing?"

Dash's eyes shot opened  
as she heard the words spoke.  
Her leg or her wing?  
What was that, a joke?

"P-please… take my leg.  
My wings mean too much.  
They've helped me my whole life  
with flying and such."

Pink smiled with joy at her dear friend's request.  
"Really? A leg? Well, Dashie knows best!"

She turned to a corner and lifted a saw.  
The metal beast had layers of teeth  
and Rainbow gasped in awe.  
It was magnificently dangerous.

"A leg it is, then!"  
She gleamed very brightly.  
She lowered the saw to her legs,  
and brushed her hoof lightly.  
"On the count of three,  
We'll begin, so prepare...  
One….  
Two…  
Three!"  
The saw moved back and forth,  
and began to tear.  
The pain became more  
Than Dashie could bear.  
She screamed out and cried  
as blood spewed into her hair,  
all over the bed, on her coat,  
and on Pinkie's round head.  
She screamed shrilly in pain  
as the say did its work.  
Blood seeped onto the bed  
as Rainbow's heart nearly burst.

"Stop!" She cried,  
as the saw chiseled through bone.  
"I can't take it anymore!  
I wanna go home!"

"Well you should've thought  
before you tapped my window!  
I warned you once – no twice!-  
And you still didn't go!"

Rainbow cried out tears,  
as the saw finally finished its job.  
Blood drained out of her leg,  
and her heart grew intense as it throbbed.

"Pinkie…" She started.  
"I'll die soon enough…  
Please stop the torture,  
I'm really not tough.  
I can't handle the pain,  
and I can't handle the blood.  
Please, Pinkie… I give in, you won."

Pinkie giggled and sighed.  
"Dashie, I know, I won long ago.  
I know you're not tough,  
You're drowning in woe!  
I'm not stupid or dumb,  
or blind as a bat.  
We have a little more to go;  
and that is a fact."

Rainbow cried a bit harder,  
as she thought of the pain.  
"Please, Pinkie, no!  
I've had enough of this game!  
Just stab me, or shoot me,  
or anything else!  
Just don't make me suffer,  
there's enough pain I've felt!"

Pinkie cocked her head with a smile.  
"Don't worry, Dashie,  
this'll be done in a spring!  
I'll just cut your ears off,  
then tail, then wings!  
I promise this won't take much longer,  
I swear!  
So what should we start with:  
Your ears, wings or hair?"

Dashie sighed with a gulp.  
"Pinkie… please…  
Don't make me decide.  
Of already given my hope  
and my pride.  
I don't want another limb detached.  
Please spare me, Pinkie,  
I could respect you for that."

"Oh, Dash, I don't need you respect.  
As long as the voices are happy,  
I'll be as pleased as they get!  
The voices don't like you,  
and they want you to suffer.  
Well, let's do this!  
It's a shame you weren't tougher."

Pinkie picked up some scissors  
and raised them to the mare's ear.  
She gave a quick snip, and blood quickly appeared.  
She screamed out in agony  
as her ear fell off.  
Why was she so mean?  
And acted so tough?

Then came the next ear,  
which wasn't as bad.  
It came off very clean,  
to which Dash was glad.

Although she cried out in pain,  
Dash felt her blood draining.  
Her weariness grew,  
and her lungs started straining.  
She'd be gone any second,  
she knew it for sure.  
Then all the pain would be gone…  
And maybe through records  
and friends she'd live on.

"Alrighty, Dashie, next comes your tail!  
Prepare your body, close your eyes and inhale!"

Naturally, Dash did  
as the psycho said.  
She took in a breath,  
and readied with dread.  
Pinkie put the sharp scissors  
at the pegasus' tail,  
smiled, and with a snip,  
Dashie wailed.  
Pinkie picked up the tail,  
as its host bled and cried.  
Pinkie held up the tail  
and smiled with pride.

"Got your tail, Dashie!  
Literally, though.  
Look at its beautiful  
streaks of rainbow!  
It's gorgeous and pretty  
with a wonderful shine.  
It's soft and cuddly,  
but too bad it's mine!"

Pinkie smiled and  
picked up another tool with a grin.  
This time it was a wrench,  
solid, but thin.  
She placed its mouth at the base  
of Dashie's left wing.  
With confidence and pride,  
She would merrily sing.  
"Dashie's in trouble,  
cause she popped my bubble.  
She pranked me tonight,  
but what a sight,  
she's now a useless whore,  
with no room to implore.  
She thought she'd get away,  
but Pinkie has her ways!"

Dash lifted her head,  
hearing the mean lyrics sang.  
She looked at the wrench,  
and took in shock before pain.

"Pinkie No!" She cried.  
Not her beautiful wings!  
She adored them too much,  
and she wanted to die with the things!

But alas, Pinkie twisted the wrench.  
The wing curled around  
and her heart beat faster,  
making a noticeable sound.  
With ease, as an art,  
her wing twisted off clean.  
Pain shot through her body.  
Why was Pinkie so mean?  
The wing fell to the floor,  
and blood shot from her side,  
this was surely the lowest she could be  
with no wings; her only left pride.

"Just one more, Dash!"  
Pinkie reassured with a smile.  
"And I'll make this one real fast,  
though death may take a while."

Dash felt no relief,  
as she felt one final twist.  
Her wing came off with a snap,  
and blood spurt like a cyst.  
Rainbow felt her tiredness growing,  
her eyelids fell heavy,  
she knew where she was going.  
Death would sweetly embrace her,  
and take her away,  
and never again would she see the light of day.

_Dear Diary,  
It's Pinkie again,  
and I've come to comprehend  
why life is so grand.  
You must enjoy every moment,  
every second and every day.  
For you will never know when death  
may take you away.  
My dear friend Rainbow learned that the hard way.  
For, today, I caught her pulling a prank.  
My voices never liked her,  
and I could see the reason why.  
She would boast and brag all about  
how greatly she could fly.  
I put that bitch in her place though,  
She'll never fly again.  
For today, I made her life come to an end.  
Serves her right,  
does it not?  
She had no right to complain!  
Anyway, I hear The Cakes talking below.  
I must go, and try my hardest to be sane!  
Adieu,  
Your most insane. _


End file.
